Self Enjoyment
by MoonstoneSeers
Summary: When Luke heads home and finds his younger brother Ravi in the mix of self enjoyment, the oldest of the Ross boy's gets curious about what it would be like to be in the same room as Ravi as they did it. In order to give Ravi the same curiosity, Luke decided to use his flexibility in order to give the younger boy a show, Ravi would never forget.


**This story was an interesting one to work on as except for a kiss and some unintentional touches, Luke and Ravi do not touch each other in a sexual manner… yet this is still a sexual story. We decided to play into elements of Luke, his impulsive nature, his dancing skills and his flexibility in order to explore the way one or more people can enjoy the pleasures they can cause themselves. We hope you enjoy the story and the brotherly relationship between Luke and Ravi presented in his story. Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own this show apply.**

* * *

"Good to be home." muttered a tired Luke as he walked into the Ross's penthouse apartment after a long practice with his dance crew. The teen shrugged the black vest off and throwing it onto the couch before making his way up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Once he reached the top of the stairs he noticed that Ravi's door was open, with the fifteen year old walking over to Ravi's bedroom, wondering what the Indian boy was up to. As he got closer to Ravi's door, he heard a moan coming from the younger boy and a grin came to the face of the fifteen year as he realised it wasn't a moan of pain but was one of pleasure instead.

"Oh my god, Ravi's jacking off!" said Luke with a grin as he made over way to the Indian boy's bedroom and the distinct smell that was attached filled his senses, with Luke looking into the room to see he was right.

In the middle of Ravi's bed, Luke saw his younger brother laying there with his pink polo shirt beside of him and Ravi's shorts and white boxer briefs pulled down underneath the younger boy's balls. One of Ravi's hands were wrapped around the length of Ravi's cock which Luke noticed was only a little longer in length, while the other hand was rested on Ravi's chest, rubbing it lightly. Luke watched on with interest as Ravi stroked his cock, with the Indian boy playing with his nipples lightly for a few moments before he lowered his other hand down to his balls and massaged them lightly. It didn't take long before Ravi let go of his balls and focused solely on stroking his cock, with Luke wondering if he should let Ravi finish in peace. But, he knew he wanted to watch his younger brother cum, which he didn't have to wait long for.

"Mhm" moaned Ravi as the Indian boy felt his balls beginning to tighten and his orgasm getting closer, with Ravi picking up the pace of his stroking until Luke was able to watch a shot of Ravi's cum fly out onto Ravi's chest.

Luke continued to watch as Ravi's cock shot a few more loads of cum onto the boy's chest before the rest dribbled down onto the light patch of pubic hair around Ravi's cock. Ravi let go of his cock which rested against his chest as it was beginning to soften, with the Indian boy getting his energy back, laying there covered in his own load, unaware that he had been watched by his older brother. Luke slowly moved away from the door after a quick last look of his brother covered in cum and headed to his bedroom with the fifteen year old jumping onto his trampoline bed. He looked up at the roof as his mind went back to what he had just seen, the fifteen year old shocked when he felt his cock throbbed from the memory of both Ravi wanking and of Ravi covered in cum. As his hand moved under his jeans and into his boxer briefs, with Luke grabbing onto his cock and squeezing it gently, his thoughts turned to what it would be like to jack off with Ravi.

As he slowly stroked himself off to the thoughts of jacking off with his younger brother, Luke's mind started to plan how he could do it, with the fifteen year old knowing that he would need to get Ravi curious before the younger boy would do it. It took a few days and some effort to actually go straight home instead of heading to the park to play basketball with his friends for Luke to learn Ravi's schedule, but he soon had it down pack and all that was left was to wait for the others to leave them alone. He got his wish the following day when Jessie had to go with Emma to shop for new clothes and Bertram had been roped into taking Zuri to the park to complete a school assignment. Luke quickly headed into his bedroom and stripped down to his birthday suit and got into position, knowing that all the practice to get this down pack would be worth it and that it would get Ravi interested in him.

Ravi, unknowing that he was playing straight into his older brother's plan, walked up the stairs exactly at the right time to find Luke's door open in a similar manner to the way Luke had seen Ravi, with Luke right when he thought it would interest the Indian boy. Ravi moved over to Luke's door, wondering what his brother was up to and if he would want to play a game before he started working on next week's homework. Ravi was about to walk in when he heard some odd noises escaping the room, with Ravi looking into the room quietly to find Luke on his back with his legs behind his head and one hand holding up, but the part that shocked the younger boy was that Luke was sucking his own cock. Ravi could only watch on in shock as Luke's mouth bobbing up and down on the fifteen year old's cock, with Luke not letting any sign to show that he had noticed Ravi's footsteps.

Ravi's cock throbbed inside of his boxer briefs and tight jeans as Luke's pulled off most of his cock with Ravi seeing the length of Luke's cock except for the head of his brother's cock. Hoping to entice Ravi further, Luke put on a show for the younger boy and used one of his hands to hold onto his cock, stroking it slightly as he used his tongue to swirl the mushroom head of his cock around the inners of his mouth. Ravi was affected by his brother's show with the younger boy wondering how long it would be before he shot his load inside of his underwear, he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about wanting to jack off with Luke. While he didn't really want to have sex with his brother, the idea of seeing Luke hard, cumming and just in general naked interested him. Ravi continued to watch as Luke let his cock slide of his mouth, with the fifteen year old kicking his legs back a bit before grabbing onto his cock and stroking it furiously, his cock still pointed at his face.

"Fuck…" moaned Luke as the fifteen year old dancer knew it wouldn't be long before he shot his load "I'm so close."

Luke continued to stroke himself as short moans escaped him, the dancer eventually using his own hand to reach up and massage his balls, using his shoulders to hold up his body's weight. The dancer's eyes closed as he continued to pleasure himself, his legs kicking wildly as the pleasure rocked through his system. As he continued to stroke, the dancer's moans got a little louder, with Ravi watching as his brother's panted heavily, knowing Luke was about to shoot and wondering what Luke was going to do.

"Ohhhh!" moaned Luke as his balls started to tighten, ready to explode any minute, with Ravi feeling his cock about to explode too when Luke moaned out "Oh fuck… I'm going to cum… shit!"

Ravi watched on as Luke opened his mouth wide, with the fifteen year old dancer stroking himself furiously before slowing down and aiming. With another moan, Luke started shooting his load, each shot of his cum shooting into his mouth, the fifteen year old swallowing every drop of his cum. Once the last of his cum had dripped out of his cock and into his mouth, Luke kicked his legs back and laid there on his bed, spent. As he laid there, the fifteen year old swallowed the remaining cum in his mouth, finding that his cum was a little saltier than the last time he had sucked himself off, but he didn't mind the taste and knew that a little cum in his mouth was worth the chance to wank with Ravi. Like his brother earlier in the week, Ravi took another look at his brother's naked body before heading back to his room in order to rub one out, with Luke grinning to himself as he heard Ravi bolt away from his bedroom, glad that Ravi had stayed for the entire show. Luke waited a few moments before jumping off of his bed and getting dressed in some dirty clothing, he didn't need clean for what he was hoping to take off soon anyway before leaving his room to head over to Ravi's.

"_Perfect!_" thought Luke with a grin on his face as he heard the slosh of flesh on flesh coming from Ravi's room and with a count of three, he walked into Ravi's bedroom "Hey, Ravi!"

"OH, GOD! LUKE!" cried out Ravi as he looked over to see Luke standing there with the Indian boy freezing, his hand still around his rock hard cock, with Luke noting with the better view that Ravi's skin colour continued to Ravi's cock.

"Dude! Stop freaking out!" said Luke with a smirk on his face, despite the grin that Ravi had freaked out in American instead of Indian.

"But…but…" stuttered out Ravi, not knowing what to say.

"Can I join dude? That looks like fun." smirked Luke, hoping that Ravi would take his straight to the point approach.

"Uh…uh… aren't brothers not meant to do that together?" asked a confused Ravi, trying to rack his brain for anything that could work in this situation.

"What, it's not like we are touching each other's cock, so it's not like, gay." said Luke with a shrug.

"I guess… but you're not going to make fun of me right?" asked Ravi, his cock still in the sight of his older brother.

"Of course not… but can we go to my room for this though?" asked Luke as he turned to look at the giant lizard in the cage, noting that Mrs. Kipling wasn't looking at Ravi's cock and with a smirk thought "_At least she gives him some privacy._"

"Why?" asked Ravi, slightly confused.

"Because of Mrs. Kipling, while she gives you some privacy, it's just plain weird, dude, to wank one out in front of a giant lizard." said Luke, with Ravi looking over at his pet and blushing as he covered his cock with his underwear and jeans.

"Um… okay." said Ravi with a blush, willing to go with anything Luke asked for in order to wank with his older brother and to see Luke's cock up close and to be able to compare how they did it. Ravi got up off the bed, grabbing onto his shirt and putting it on when Luke motioned at it, he was a little confused but thought Luke was just being careful for afterwards. With Ravi asking the thought had racked his mind as they crossed the hallway, the minute he entered Luke's bedroom and the fifteen year old had shut the door behind them "So, how are we going to do it?"

"Well, should we get totally naked or just pulled out pants down?" asked Luke, either way was fine with him but he didn't really want to make Ravi do anything he didn't want to do, even if it was just them jacking off together.

"I guess that we should go naked brother, it is the custom?" said Ravi with a slightly questioning tone.

"Okay." said Luke who was about to shrug his shirt off when he had an idea on how to give Ravi another show "Go and sit on my bed."

"Okay, but why?" asked Ravi curiously.

"Just do it dude!" said Luke with a roll of his eyes.

After moving over to the bed, Ravi sat down on Luke's bed, his cock throbbing a little as he noticed the remains of a small cum stain that was made when Luke had shot his load into his mouth, with a little of the load missing and hitting the rest of the face or the bed. Luke grinned once Ravi was sitting on his bed, with the dancer grinning at giving his younger brother a second show, hoping that his strip tease would top him cumming in his own mouth. The fifteen year old moved over to his iPod which was currently plugged into a boom box, with the dancer choosing his favourite song in the list.

"Ready?" asked Luke, with a grin back to Ravi.

Luke didn't wait for a response but instead pressed play on the iPod before moving back over to where Ravi was sitting, getting into position in front of Ravi and beginning to sway his hips. Ravi blushed a little as he watched his brother's dancing, while he had seen Luke dance numerous times in the past week, this was different then every other time, this was for him. As the fifteen year old continued to move his body sensually for his younger brother, Luke's hand travelled under his shirt, rubbing it slowly with Ravi grinning at the slight flash of Luke's chest before internally groaning when Luke's rubbing covered it soon after. The younger Indian boy, sat there watching as his cock throbbed against his boxer briefs and tightening jeans, with Luke loving the reaction his dance was causing. After teasing Ravi, with rubbing his chest for a little longer, Luke's upped the amount of swaying his hips as he lifted his white t-shirt over his body before throwing it to Ravi as he revealed his fit chest to the younger boy. Once the shirt was removed, Ravi's eyes raked the chest with new interest that hadn't been there the other times he had seen his brother shirtless, this time his eyes noticed every little bit, every abs and muscle.

The fifteen year old went back to rubbing his chest in sync with the music, teasing the Indian boy, with Luke letting out a light moan as his hand ran over his sensitive nipples. Ravi watched on as Luke's hand moved up to his blue cap, with Luke flicking the cap off of his head with Luke's athletic skills coming into play as he caught it easily before placing it down on the bed. Luke went back to swaying his hips and sensually dancing for his younger brother as he moved his hands slowly down his body to his tight jeans. Luke's dancing slowed down a little as he fiddled with his belt with Luke undoing the belt and pulling it out before letting it drop down onto the ground. He picked back up the pace of his 'dancing' as he continued to tease the younger boy, with Luke slowly unbuttoning his jeans before teasing Ravi by slowly unzipping his jeans. Ravi's cock started to throb harder as Luke's jeans slowly dropped do the ground, with Luke's swaying his hips as he moved his body up and down. Ravi loved the sight of his older brother in nothing more than a pair of boxer briefs which were heavily bulging in the front, with Luke noticing his brother's attention and moved over to the bed as Ravi gulped as Luke leaned in closer to him. Luke grinned at his younger brother's gulp, before reaching over and grabbing onto his white t-shirt before moving back to his spot.

Luke raised his legs and swung his shirt under his legs, using his shirt as a towel, rubbing it back and forth between his legs, with Ravi giggling at the playful side of the strip tease. After rubbing between his legs a few times, he let go of the back part and pulled it out, before once again throwing it at his younger brother, with the shirt landing on Ravi's face who took a long whiff of his brother's smell. Once he had pulled Luke's shirt off of his face, he saw that his brother had grabbed onto his cap again and had covered the bulge of his boxer briefs. With one hand holding the cap over the bulge, his other hand fingered the waist band over his underwear and once again the dancer swayed his hips as he lowered his body to remove his boxer briefs with the cap still covering his cock. Ravi gulped as he looked at his brother's naked body, the only bit of cover a blue cap that was hiding his brother's cock, with the Indian boy feeling his own cock throb from the sight. While he had seen his brother's cock, the thrill of seeing what was behind that cap up close was turning the younger boy on more than he thought it would of.

"Can I?" asked Ravi softly as he got up off of the bed and the fully dressed Ross closed the gap.

"Go ahead." said Luke who was shocked when Ravi didn't go straight to the cap but instead Ravi rested his hand on Luke's chest. Ravi started to move his hand over the older boy's chest, enjoying the feeling of Luke's chest rising every time his brother breathed in and out along with the feeling of each of Luke's abs "Like?"

"Yeah." said Ravi blushing a little as he pulled back after running a finger along the lines of his brother's abs.

Luke moved closer to Ravi, as his younger brother continued to explore his chest, with Ravi gulping a little as Luke leaned forward and the brother's lips pushed together slowly. Their first kiss only lasted a few seconds before they broke apart and looked at each other with a slight smile on their faces, the brothers enjoying the sensual part of their first shared kiss. Ravi leaned in and pulled Luke back into another kiss, with the elder of the pair deepening the kiss with Ravi slowly being pushed onto the bed with Luke on top, the brothers making out. As their make out session deepened, Luke lightly nibbled on his younger brother's lips until Ravi opened his mouth and let the dancer's tongue slide into his.

"You know Ravi… I'm not wearing any clothes." said Luke as the fifteen year old broke the kiss and moved back, his mind trying to process the fact he had made out with his younger brother, sure it was adopted brother, but still.

"That is kind of obvious brother." said Ravi a little awkwardly as his hand mindlessly moved over to run over his older brother's chest.

"Yet you still are." replied Luke with a blush as he reached out and lightly played with Ravi's shirt "We really should do something about that dude…"

"Do you want me to…" asked Ravi with a gulp, the Indian boy realising what his brother wanted him to do, Luke had just put on a strip show for him and it would only be fair for Ravi to return the favour and do the same.

"Yeah, it would be fun dude!" said Luke as he jumped onto his bed with his cock swinging in the air as he jumped, the dancer watching on in excitement as Ravi got into position.

Ravi gulped but nodded as he saw Luke reach over and press play again before focusing his attention back onto his younger brother with the fifteen year old more turned on than when he had been watching Ravi wank. The younger boy's movement was awkward and his dancing wouldn't win any awards, but Ravi attempted to copy the gyrating of his older brother as he slowly removed his t-shirt to the happiness of the older boy. The fifteen year old watched on, enjoying the sight of Ravi's chest with the slightly formed muscles covered his body as Ravi copied the chest rubbing that Luke had done, teasing the older boy by moving his hand down and slightly under his waist band before pulling back up. While it wasn't the best strip tease in the world, Luke felt his cock ready to explode as Ravi's hand went back down to his waist band and started to undo his button and zip.

Once they were undone, Ravi started to slide his jeans down his legs with the Indian boy struggling to get them off once they were bunched around his ankles, but soon the Indian boy was turning his brother on by swaying his hips in nothing but bulging boxer-briefs. Luke grinned as Ravi started to tug on the waistband of his boxer briefs, with the fifteen year old holding back a grin when Ravi turned around to play it up by swaying his arse in Luke's direction, with Luke admitting it was a cute arse when Ravi pulled down the back of his boxer-briefs to show Luke his arse. Ravi knew the effect his arse was having on his older brother and turned around with his hand moving back into his boxer briefs and grabbing his cock, giving it a few strokes before finally pulling down his boxer briefs to leave the brothers naked.

"How was I brother?" asked Ravi as he stood there, rock hard with his cock pointing towards Luke.

"Amazing dude! Seriously awesome!" grinned Luke as he patted the bed next to him with Ravi moving over and sitting next to his older brother.

"Should we do it now brother?" asked Ravi, his Indian accent flaring up a little with the nervousness of the fact they were going to do this, despite the excitement that was overarching the whole day.

"Yeah." said Luke with a burst of confidence as he reached down and grabbed onto his slightly longer than his brother's cock.

Ravi watched on as Luke started to slowly stroke him, watching the focus his older brother had on the task, trying not to moan loudly as he watched Luke's hand move down to his balls. He had to fight the urge to reach out and touch Luke's body as he continued to watch Luke pleasuring himself trying to memorise every inch of his older brother's naked body. Luke looked over and caused Ravi to blush when he remembered that he was meant to do it as well, with Ravi reaching down and taking a hold of his cock, with the brother's slowly stroking their dicks together. The whole deal was surreal to the brothers, that they were actually doing this with their eyes on each other as they used their pre-cum to assist their own movements. Ravi knew he wouldn't be lasting long as he felt Luke's legs brush against his own, with the teen feeling his balls beginning to ache for release, with Ravi looking over as Luke's moans got quicker in pace.

"Fuck Ravi… I'm so close!" moaned out Luke, Ravi loving the sounds of his older brother's moaning, the small almost cute moans getting the younger boy close to his own edge.

"Oh god brother, I am going to sperm!" moaned out Ravi as his muscles tightened and ropes of his cum started to shoot over his chest.

"So am I Ravi!" moaned out Luke as the sight of his younger brother shooting his load got to the fifteen year as he lifted his hips off the couch a little as his body was shocked by his orgasm.

Ravi watched as his brother's cum flew out, the shots of cum landing all over the fifteen year old, with Ravi letting out a little moan when a shot of Luke's cum flew onto him. Once they had finished shooting their loads, the brothers collapsed onto the bed, panting to get their energy back, with Luke turning to smile at his younger brother, who felt a little more of his cum leaking out of his cock and dribbling onto his patch of pubic hair.

"So, what did you think dude?" asked Luke as he grinned at his younger brother

"That was… AWESOME!" grinned Ravi in reply, trying to sound more like his older brother before reverting to his personality "I guess we should clean-up."

Luke nodded, with the cum covered teen reaching down and grabbing onto his t-shirt, using it to clean the cum off of him before handing the shirt over to Ravi who copied Luke's action, unaware that Luke planned on hiding that shirt as a memory. The brother's grinned at each other's naked bodies again, checking out what each other looked like soft, with Ravi thinking that Luke's soft cock was kind of cute. After they finished checking each other out, Luke and Ravi slowly redressed with their minds still on each other shooting their cum. As the teens walked out of Luke's bedroom with plans to do something else together, Ravi stopped with Luke looking back at Ravi to see a hopeful look on his younger brother's face.

"Brother… can we do this again?" asked Ravi slightly nervously, with his way of speaking continuing in the formal manner he was slowly beginning to grow out of.

"Of course dude! This was WAY better than doing it alone!" said Luke with a grin as he swung an arm around his younger brother who smiled happily and sunk into Luke's side a little as the brothers left the room.

"What were you two doing up there?" asked Jessie suspiciously as she caught a smell surrounding the two teenage boys.

"Private Brother Stuff, isn't that right Ravi," smirked Luke, his arm still around his younger brother's shoulders.

"That's right" said Ravi nervously as he let the fifteen year old lead him into the theatre as Jessie's eyes widened as she worked out what the smell was, Luke and Ravi couldn't have done that together right?


End file.
